Cepat Pulang
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Kalau Sakura, dia akan rindu setengah mati saat ditinggal Sasuke untuk misi. Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Sakura ternyata pergi misi berbulan-bulan?


**Summary : **Kalau Sakura, dia akan rindu setengah mati saat ditinggal Sasuke untuk misi. Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Sakura ternyata pergi misi berbulan-bulan?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+, Canon, Maybe OOC, Romance, Family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cepat Pulang<strong>

"Tadaima…" Pria dewasa menggeser pintu rumahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah setelah itu melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di getabako.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kuun~" ucap seorang wanita ceria dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah mendekat ke arah pria dewasa tadi berdiri.

"Yokatta, kau pulang juga…" Sakura dengan cepat memeluk erat suaminya itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lagi kemudian mendongak, menatap _onyx_ suaminya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hn…" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Sebentar ya!" Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban suaminya segera berlari menuju ke lantai atas—ke kamar mandi di kamarnya guna menyiapkan air untuk Sasuke mandi.

"Anoo… Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan misimu? Sukses kan?" Sakura bertanya kepada suaminya yang sedang makan. Wanita itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn,"jawaban biasa dari Sasuke. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura senang karena Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Yokatta. Umm… Apakah akan ada misi lagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah ingin tahu. Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku ingin makan," kata Sasuke sedikit sebal karena ia tidak terbiasa makan sambil diajak berbicara seperti ini. Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau makan saja ya," dan wanita itu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak bergeming di dapur.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, benar besok kau tidak ada misi?" memeluk suaminya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya yang berbaring membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Hn," kata khas keluar dari suaminya –lagi.

"Artinya ya atau tidak?" wanita berambut _pink_ sepunggung itu mendongak sebentar.

"Tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Ku harap tidak ada misi lagi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Uh? Kenapa? Karena aku akan sangat merindukanmu kalau kau terus pergi," Sakura merajuk sambil memainkan kancing baju suaminya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu aku seorang ninja sama sepertimu. Jadi—"

"Tapi kau kan baru saja pulang dari misimu yang sebulan itu!" ungkap Sakura sebal memukul dada suaminya pelan.

"Cuma sebula—"

"Tapi sebelumnya kau sudah misi selama tiga bulan. Sehari saja kau disini langsung menerima misi!" Sakura tidak mau kalah kepada suaminya itu. Meskipun ia tahu, suaminya memang sangat sibuk. Apalagi dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua Anbu itu.

"Kapan kau… ada waktu untukku?" Sakura berkata pelan, dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Sekarang," ucapnya seketika menindih tubuh istrinya yang menjerit kaget.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun? Hoahm! Sasuke-kuuuun?" Sakura berkata gemas ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia meremas spreinya sebal kala menyadari suaminya pasti sudah berangkat meninggalkannya sepagi ini.

"Sasuke-kun baka! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak membangunkanku!" ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Seketika matanya membulat.

"APA? Jam sebelas pagi? Gawat! Aku terlambat ke rumah sakit!" dan shinobi berambut _pink_ ini segera menyibakkan selimut dan lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi sambil merutuki suaminya yang membuatnya bangun sesiang ini.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Forehead!" teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh malas karena tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Pig?" ucapnya ketika Ino sampai di depannya setelah berlari-lari kecil tadi.

"Ah! Aku ada kabar baik!" ungkapnya senang. Tanpa menunggu Sakura bertanya, wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan istri sah dari Sai itu menyeret Sakura di salah satu kedai disana.

"Hah, kau ini kenapa sih? Menyeret orang seenaknya," omel Sakura sewot kepada Ino. Tapi dia sangat penasaran melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat sangat gembira. Wajahnya berbinar. Ino berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya ampun, Pig. Ada apa denganmu? Bicara saja, jangan membuat orang penasaran, tahu!" ungkap Sakura tak sabaran. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ino. Ino nyengir. Ia menyumpit daging di atas panggangan dengan santai.

"Hm… Sakura-chan (Sakura bergidik mendengarnya). Kau tahu? Aku tadi dari rumah sakit—"

"Yayaya… apa intinya?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"AH! SAKURA, AKU HAMIL!" ungkap Ino sambil menjerit senang. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Beruntung di kedai itu hanya ada mereka.

"Eh? APA? Sudah berapa lama, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tak kalah gembiranya. Ia langsung memegang tangan Ino dengan senang. Ino tertawa girang.

"Sudah sebulan ini, Sakura!" jawab Ino dengan ekspresi gembira yang sangat kentara.

"Oh ya? Itu sangat bagus, Ino. Sai pasti sangat gembira. Oh, apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Sakura masih tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya luntur ketika melihat Ino yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih.

"Itulah, Sakura. Aku baru saja mendengar kalau Sai ada misi dengan Kiba dan Sasuke selama tiga hari ke depan. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan ini sebagai kejutan. Argh, tak apalah, aku harus bisa menahan kabar gembira ini selama tiga hari. Sulit… tapi… mau bagaimana lagi," sorot mata Ino terlihat kecewa. Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Ino menenangkan.

"Bersabarlah, Ino. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sampai tiga hari ke depan, dan pada akhirnya kau akan melihat makhluk dengan senyum palsu itu berjingkrak gembira menerima kabar darimu ini," Sakura nyengir menghibur Ino. Ino mendelik kepada Sakura dan kemudian tertawa lega.

"Aku harap juga begitu… Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya, Sakura!" Ino tertawa lepas. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu luntur berganti senyum sedih.

"I-Ino, kau bilang tadi Sasuke ada misi bersama Sai dan Kiba selama tiga hari?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ino yang sedang menyumpit makanan mengangguk kecil.

"Hn, aku dengar misinya sangat mendesak. Mereka sangat dibutuhkan untuk membantu desa Ame yang sedang terjadi pemberontakan hebat," tanpa terasa Ino terus-terusan makan daging tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang bahkan belum mencicipinya.

"Oh begitu ya…" Sakura mendesah kecewa. Dan seketika matanya membulat. "Eh? Hei! Kau tidak menyisakannya untukku, Pig? Kau jahat sekali!" serunya kesal kemudian dengan panik berebut makanan dengan Ino.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sakura menopang dagunya di ruang makan sendirian. Baru semalam Sasuke pulang ke rumah, ia harus menelan kekecewaan lagi saat mengetahui suaminya sudah pergi misi lagi. Kelihatannya memang sangat mendesak, karena ia tidak bertemu suaminya—yang artinya suaminya langsung pergi. Terkadang ia kasihan kepada suaminya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tahu Sasuke sangat suka jika diberi misi.

Menghela nafas pelan, wanita itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding di dapurnya. Jam delapan malam.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

Sejenak kemudian, pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia bertemu dengan Ino tadi. Ah, Ino pasti sangat gembira karena ia sebentar lagi akan melahirkan seorang anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Sai. Sai pun pasti juga akan senang menerima kabar ini. Mengingat itu semua, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum membayangkan momen manis apa yang akan terjadi saat Ino memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya kepada Sai.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat sendiri perutnya yang masih rata. Ia mendesah kecewa karena sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa membantu Sasuke untuk mengembalikan klannya. Ia sangat ingin sekali membahagiakan Sasuke. Tapi Kami-sama belum mempercayakan itu semua. Sudah delapan bulan dari tanggal pernikahannya dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda ia hamil.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menunduk, dan berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh ia bisa membahagiakan Sasuke. Sekali ini saja dengan memberinya seorang anak penerus klan Uchiha. Ia harap secepatnya…

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika mengetahui beberapa anbu datang ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura segera menyusul beberapa anbu yang masih berdiri di genkan itu.

"Aanoo… ada apa?" ucapnya dengan ragu. Karena ia merasa… ada sesuatu… dan itu membuatnya pikirannya tidak tenang sekarang. Anbu… kenapa datang ke sini. Oh, Sasuke kan ketua anbu. Tapi ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura-san… Maafkan kami sebelumnya. Tapi… kami membawa kabar—"

"Kabar apa?" sambar Sakura tak sabaran kepada anbu yang mengenakan topeng kucing itu. Sedangkan seorang anbu yang lain mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura-san… Maafkan kami. Tapi… kami ke sini mau memberitahukan kalau Sasuke-san tewas saat melakukan misi di desa Ame, tadi pagi. Sekarang jenazahnya ada di rumah sakit. Maafkan kami…" kata anbu bertopeng kucing kembali. Sakura menutup mulutnya terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"TIDAK! Kalian pasti bohong! Sasuke tidak akan mati secepat itu!" Sakura menutup kedua telinga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Sakura-san—"

"MINGGIR KALIAN! PEMBOHONG!" Sakura dengan langkah tergesa mendorong kedua anbu itu. Ia kemudian berlari ke luar rumah, berniat menyusul Sasuke. Di rumah sakit. Sekarang.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

.

"Hah! Hah!" Sakura terengah-engah dengan nafas tak beraturan di atas tempat tidur. Rambutnya berantakan. Ia mengucek matanya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Yo-yokatta! Cuma mimpi! Sasuke-Sasuke-kun… hiks!" Sakura terisak mengingat mimpinya tadi. Ini kekhawatirannya atas Sasuke yang belum pulang selama tiga hari. Ini adalah hari kelima, pagi hari, dan Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" terisak, ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal suaminya yang sudah tidak dipakai pria itu semenjak lima hari lalu.

"Aku tahu kita shinobi yang dituntut untuk melakukan misi. Tapi aku berharap kau mengetahui kalau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin terus bersamamu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terisak, memeluk bantal suaminya itu.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Tadaima," suara berat yang sangat Sakura hapal itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya yang saat itu sedang melangkah hendak tidur—tanpa suaminya lagi. Segera dengan wajah sumringah, ia berbalik menuruni tangga dan mendapati suaminya, Sasuke, tengah melepas sepatunya. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dan sangat kotor. Tanpa babibu, kunoichi terkuat itu berlari dan memeluk suaminya erat.

"SASUKE-KUN! Hiks. Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Huhu…" dipeluknya suaminya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Sa-sakura? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura—setelah melepaskan pelukan mematikan istrinya itu. Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat…" ia memeluk suaminya lagi, dan menciumi pipi dan bibir suaminya—yang tak menolak.

"Hn, aku hanya pergi selama lima hari, Sakura," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"LIMA HARI ITU LAMA, SASU-KUN! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BETAPA TERSIKSANYA AKU TANPAMU!" nada Sakura meninggi, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Tapi disana memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Situasinya gawat," ujar Sasuke mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan tidak ikut terbawa emosi.

"Eh? Ya, kalau begitu kau mandi baru makan malam, yah?" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah telah membentak suaminya. Ia menyeret lengan suaminya untuk menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan dengan nada menyesal. Sakura berhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Tidak bisa bagaimana?" melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan suaminya. Ia sudah menebak setelah ini pasti…

"Maksudku aku tidak bisa makan malam karena aku ada rapat bersama para anbu lainnya. Mungkin akan la—"

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" potong Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau baru saja pulang dan kau akan meninggalkanku lagi, SASUKE-KUN?" geram Sakura dengan suara yang keras. Sasuke memandang istrinya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Dengar, Sakura. Ini hanya rapat. Ini hanya sebentar. Aku tahu, mungkin besok aku akan kembali karena—"

"KALAU BEGITU TADI TIDAK USAH PULANG SAJA! PERGI SANA!" teriak Sakura emosi dengan air mata berlinang. Ia mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!" ungkapnya dari lantai atas. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berpikir kalau Sakura terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah. Ia _hanya _lima hari pergi, kan? Lagipula, kalaupun ia akan pergi, ia akan kembali besok, kan? Perbuatan Sakura sangat membuat Sasuke gusar sekaligus kesal. Seharusnya Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke disini sangat dibutuhkan—mengingat ia juga sebagai ketua anbu. Sasuke merasa Sakura sangat childish. Tanpa mau berpikir lebih lanjut, ia segera melangkah ke lantai atas, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya barang sebentar sebelum ia akan pergi untuk rapat rutinnya.

Sakura sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Derap lengkah mendekat kemudian menjauh. Ia tahu, Sasuke sedang melangkah ke kamar mandi. Karena setelahnya ia mendengar suara air mengucur deras dari shower. Dan wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian langkah Sasuke terdengar mendekat ke lemari, berganti baju.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Sasuke. Ia melihat Sakura masih tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Melirik jam, tanpa melakukan suatu hal yang dapat menenangkan istrinya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terisak.

"Seharusnya kau tahu aku selalu ingin bersamamu, Sasuke,"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Jam satu siang. Ini bukan seperti janji Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia pulang agak lambat. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari atap ke atap agar cepat sampai rumah untuk segera mengistirahatkan dirinya. Apalagi… kala ia mendongak, tetes-tetes air lama-kelamaan bertambah banyak. Hari ini akan hujan.

Dan…

ZRAAAASH

Ah, rupanya kau kurang sedikit cepat, Sasuke…

.

"Tadaima," rutinitas biasa, menggeser pintu, dan melepaskan sepatunya menaruhnya di getabako. Sasuke mengibaskan sebentar rambutnya yang basah kuyup merutuki betapa lambatnya ia.

Sepi.

Hanya itu yang Sasuke rasakan ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Kemanakah Sakura? Apa ia tidak mendengar sapaannya? Apa suara hujan diluar terlalu keras? Biasanya Sakura selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang, memeluknya, menciumnya. Tapi sekarang?

Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, tempat yang biasanya ada Sakura disana.

"Saku—" menaikkan alisnya bingung, Uchiha terakhir ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dimana terdapat secarik kertas. Diambilnya, dan dibacanya kertas—ah tidak. Pesan yang berasal dari Sakura, istrinya.

**Sasuke-kun, maaf untuk yang kemarin.**

**Maaf juga aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Hari ini aku ada misi mendadak. Tidak tahu sampai kapan. Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaa.**

**Sakura**

"Misi ya?" menghela nafas berat, lelaki itu meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas meja dan berlalu menuju ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya dan kemudian tidur karena sangat lelah.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sasuke mendapati dirinya terbangun sendirian di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, memakai seragam anbunya, kemudian melangkah ke bawah, mengambil beberapa tomat di kulkas—jujur saja ia tidak bisa memasak.

Ia menatap ke arah jendela, melihat dedaunan pepohonan yang basah. Terlihat segar, sekaligus mengindikasikan diluar sana pasti sangat dingin melihat kabut setebal itu. Dengan tenang, Sasuke melangkah, mengambil sepatunya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor Hokage, dimana sahabat kuning jigraknya duduk di sana. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat melihat pahatan wajah sahabatnya yang sudah jadi itu. Benar-benar, ia sudah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya. Bagus sekali.

Dan… ah? Apa cita-citanya dulu? Membunuh Itachi—yang berakhir dengan penyesalan, dan mengembalikan klannya. Soal Itachi, mengingatnya selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada semua orang di Konoha. Tetapi… dengan begitu apa ia akan tenang? Yah, mungkin. Tapi disinilah ia lahir, dengan segala kepahitan. Dan membalas dendam hanya akan menambah daftar kelam dalam dirinya. Dan satu yang ia tahu. Itachi sangat mencintai Konoha. Jadi… hanya ini yang ia tahu, sesuatu yang disayangi Itachi selain dirinya. Haruskah ia merusak apa yang disayangi Itachi? Tidak, sasuke sungguh menyesal.

Dan apa tadi? Mengembalikan klannya? Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada wanita yang sudah delapan bulan ini menemainya. Ia menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya Sakura belum ada tanda-tanda hamil. Ataukah mereka memang kurang berusaha keras? –maksudnya, tentu Sasuke tahu ia sering meninggalkan Sakura. Bahkan bisa dihitung berapa hari ia di rumah sejak ia menikahi wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan ia tahu, bahwa detik itu, ia merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura setelah ia sadar, betapa jarangnya ia mempunyai momen bersama dengan Sakura. Saat itu pula, hatinya menghangat ketika ia menyusun rencana akan melakukan apapun dengan Sakura, ia akan menolak beberapa misi yang tidak terlalu membutuhkan dirinya agar bisa bersama wanita yang disayanginya itu. Sasuke tidak sabar menantinya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sasuke mendesah kecewa, karena hari ini Sakura belum juga pulang. Ia berkeliling ruangan di rumahnya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah Sakura memang belum pulang ke rumah. Dan hasilnya ia sama sekali tidak mendapat istrinya itu di salah satu ruangan ini. Demi Tuhan sekarang Sasuke mulai berharap Sakura segera pulang. Ia selalu berdalih, dia menginginkah Sakura hanya untuk melakukan apapun berdua, menebus kesalahannya selama ini.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sasuke yang biasanya tenang itu sekarang menjadi mudah gelisah. Ia sering kurang berkonsentrasi. Jujur saja ia sangat sulit berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya selalu tertuju kepada seorang wanita mirip ibunya yang belum pulang selama satu setengah bulan. Ingin rasanya ia terus-terusan marah. Tapi marah untuk apa? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sering kedapatan melamun sekarang.

Seperti saat ini…

"Oi, Teme! Kenapa disini sendirian?" panggil seseorang nomor satu di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto yang kala itu sedang berjalan-jalan bersama istrinya, Hinata.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto tepat di samping telinga Sasuke membuat pria itu terlonjak kaget yang sangat bukan Uchiha sekali.

"DASAR BAKA!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Ia mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kembali melamun. Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata disampingnya meminta pendapat yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau ada masalah, ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke—yang duduk diatas bangku taman. Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto, kemudian membuang pandangannya lagi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hei! Sekarang kau suka sekali melamun. Ada apa?" ucap Naruto kembali. "Apa kau ada masalah? Tenang saja, hokage baik hati ini akan menolongmu," ungkap Naruto bangga. Sasuke berdecih pelan. Hah, hokage… dia sih kerjanya hanya suruh-suruh orang untuk menjalankan misinya. Enak sekali sih dia.

.

Eh? Tunggu!

.

Suruh-suruh orang melakukan misi… berarti…

"Naruto. Kapan Sakura akan pulang dari misinya?" Tanya Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Naruto membuat Hinata yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Eh? Sakura-chan ya? Hmm… Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi," ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Apa? Kenapa selama itu?" ucap Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Itu karena tenaganya sangat dibutuhkan Sasuke, sehabis pemberontakan itu banyak sekali orang yang terluka, bukan? Tapi aku pikir juga tidak selama itu, sih," kata Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke geram. 'dasar hokage bodoh. Kenapa dia plin-plan sekali? Dan dia itu benar-benar mengerti mengurusi misi-misi tidak, sih'

"Bukannya seharusnya di Ame banyak ninja medisnya? Kenapa harus bawa Sakura?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu Sakura saja, Sasuke. Kehebatannya dalam bidang medis sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Apalagi di Ame itu banyak kasus keracunan. Mestinya kau juga tahu itu, kan?" Naruto menerawang.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya ya?" lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke melotot.

"Jangan bodoh!" dan ia meninggalkan Naruto yang terjungkang. Sementara Hinata langsung menolong suaminya itu.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Tak Tak Tak Tak

Suara itu… tidak salah lagi!

Sasuke yang baru meletakkan sepatunya bergegas menuju dapur. Seseorang sedang memotong-motong sesuatu! Dan itu pastilah Sakura! Dan benar!

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung. Mengenakan kaos dan rok merah muda, ditambah celemek putih.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"A-aku… Sak—eh?" detik berikutnya membuat hati Sasuke mencelos saat menyadari kalau tadi itu… bukanlah Sakura seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu adalah halusinasi saja. Tidak pernah ada Sakura saat itu. Tidak ada wanita itu di dapurnya, tidak ada orang yang sedang memotong bahan makanan. Semuanya ilusi. Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"SAKURA!" malam ke-50, semenjak Sakura tidak ada di rumah. Dan selama beberapa hari ini Sasuke semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia selalu melihat bayangan Sakura di mana-mana. Bahkan, baru saja ia memimpikan Sakura. Oh ayolah, Sasuke… ia terlihat begitu kuyu. Ah, ia sekarang mengakui. Kalau **ia tidak mengharapkan wanita itu pulang untuk melakukan segala sesuatu dengannya, tapi ia berharap wanita itu pulang, karena Sasuke tahu, ia sangat membutuhkannya**.

"Sakura…" desahan kecewa keluar dari pria tampan, bungsu Uchiha saat ia mengakui, ia begitu merindukan Haruno Sakura.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Ini begitu melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Ia tahu ini akan berakibat buruk—dan ia sudah merasakannya, dimana badannya sangat lemas kurang makan, pola makannya sangat tidak teratur. Dengan lemas ia turun dari tempat tidurnya yang dipakainya sendiri setelah malam ke tujuh puluh. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang Sakura kerjakan sebenarnya?

Berniat mengambil segelas air ke dapur, Sasuke terperanjat ketika mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapurnya. Dengan susah payah ia berlari ke bawah sana, berharap menemukan Sakura.

"Sakura!" detik berikutnya ia kembali kecewa, saat mendapati seekor kucing hitam menjatuhkan panci.

"Pergi!" usir Sasuke.

"Meong," kucing hitam tak diharapkan itu berlalu pergi melewati jendela. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kulkas, mengambil air dari sana. Berdecih, ia meninggalkan dapurnya yang berantakan, juga ruang tamu—ah semuanya memang terlihat berantakan. Tanpa ada Sakura yang menangani ini semua. Dengan lemas, Sasuke kembali ke atas, melewati anak tangga.

.

"Tadaima…"

Suara itu! Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh. Dan hatinya sangat senang, tak dapat dilukiskan melihat istrinya baru saja pulang, sedang melepaskan sepatunya. Demi Tuhan ia melihat Sakura lebih kurus dari biasanya! Tapi ia berani menjamin ia melihat Sakura cantik. Sangat cantik. Mungkinkah ini efek dari—argh! Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ke tempat Sakura berdiri. Dengan cepat memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Dan ia bersyukur kali ini Sakura tidak lagi menghilang. Berarti ini… nyata! Perasaan Sasuke sungguh tidak dapat dilukiskan. Ia sangat sangat bahagia.

"Sakura!" Sasuke benar-benar memeluk istrinya itu erat. Membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu, menghirup aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan saat itu pula Sakura terkejut merasakan suhu badan Sasuke sangat tinggi.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun! Kau—" kalimatnya terpotong saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura—"

.

BRUK.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Cahaya matahari menerobos matanya melalui jendela kamarnya yang lebar itu. Perlahan diarahkannya tangannya ke dahinya, mengambil sebuah benda—ah, kain yang sebelumnya sangat dingin dan basah kini terasa hangat. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba duduk.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar?" suara wanita yang sangat familiar memasuki pendengarannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh, mendapati Sakura dengan setumpuk pakaian berjalan menuju lemari, meletakkan tumpukan pakaian itu di dalam sana. Dan saat selanjutnya wanita itu mendekat, mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

"Hmm… Yokatta, kau sudah sembuh," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Seingatnya…

"Kemarin kau pingsan. Sewaktu aku pulang ke rumah, kau meme-lukku, lalu pingsan," ucap Sakura dengan pelan disertai wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ah, benar juga! Ia pingsan memalukan di depan istrinya. Mana bisa begitu?

"Memangnya kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang sambil melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia menahan kikikannya setelah melihat goresan merah berbaris di pipi Sasuke dan terlihat laki-laki itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Terlihat lucu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya asalkan tidak menatap Sakura.

"Oh ya sudah. Kau mau makan, Sasuke-kun? Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihku. Rumah ini sangat kotor!" ucap Sakura berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Sakura mendekat padanya. Setelah wanita itu mendekatinya, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik dan memeluknya.

"Aku… merindukanmu, Sakura. Sangat," Sakura berani bertaruh wajahnya pasti merah padam mendengar ini.

"A-aku juga," membalas pelukannya Sasuke.

"Ah iya, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura gembira, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke—yang dibalas tatapan tidak suka oleh Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia berniat memeluk Sakura lagi kalau saja…

"AKU HAMIL, Sasu-kun," ucap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar dan detik itu pula hati Sasuke benar-benar merasa senang. Sakura…

Dengan begini cita-citanya yang kedua akan segera terkabul.

"Sakura. Arigatou," tersenyum tulus, pria itu memeluk Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Sakura sudah pulang dan membawa kabar gembira. Sebentar lagi akan ada Uchiha baru disini.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga bulan," ucap Sakura. Dan ia semakin merasakan pelukan Sasuke sangat erat, begitu menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Semoga setelah ini, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita berdua," ucap Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat merindukanku, Sasuke-kun! Kemarin Naruto bilang kalau—" sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya suaminya telah menubruknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sakura.

Hn, sepertinya hari ini akan sangat panjang…

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(_ _')zzZZ : <strong>Wkwkwk. Hanya sebuah ide sepintas yang langsung diketik. Maaf jadinya kalau gaje. Kalau tidak salah, ini membutuhkan waktu 2-3 jam. Maafkan kalau gaje. OOC pula. Hehe, pis…

Lebay ya ceritanya? :/

Ah ya! Kok hari ini tidak bisa buka facebook kenapa ya? Ada yang tahu? #curcol gaje.

Review please? (^,^)v


End file.
